


SnowStorm

by FreshMorningCoffee



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-27 14:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7621927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshMorningCoffee/pseuds/FreshMorningCoffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snowstorm sweeps through the town of Gravity Falls and when Dipper sets out to see what it causing it, he gets into a whole lot of trouble. </p><p>(BillDip if you squint)<br/>((Summary is better than story....probably))</p>
            </blockquote>





	SnowStorm

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fanfic that I posted on here, so it might be terrible.

The Snow Storm  
Dipper and Mabel were both 18 when they had decided to move back to the Mystery Shack and help run it, since both of their Grunkles were away. It was when they were 20, when Bill appeared to them and wanted to fix everything between them. They had decided to give him a second chance so it took a lot of apologies and they were still slightly suspicious of him, but they understood that they were all he had. Bill was still Bill, but less malice and more annoying. He had came to the twin's aid more times then they could count and they knew how protective Bill was of them. 

Winter had approached on Gravity Falls and Bill stated that he was going away for a week or two. It was a few days after that it had started snowing and a week after when the storm had first rolled in. It had been a few days since the white out started and there was nothing suspicious about it at first until after a week that Dipper and his sister realized that the storm wouldn't be stopping anytime soon. They were bored being trapped inside the house, Dipper mostly, and he had decided to go and find out what was causing the storm. While his sister, Mabel, stayed home and made sure the house was warm despite her protests. He had packed his back and set out the next morning. Mabel was nice enough to pack him lunch and emergency dinners, and a thermos of fresh hot Mabel juice. He had set out and jumped down from the roof since the snow was already past the first floor. All the trees in the forest were half covered in snow and Dipper was thankful he had snow shoes or he would have been waist deep in snow. 

He trudged through the forest ocassionally tripping on his snow shoes. He decided to go to the heart of the forest soon after he noticed the storm get stronger the deeper in he went. 

He looked up to the sky and just barely noticed the sun, through the thick clouds, in the middle of the sky , so he had assumed it was about lunch time. He sat down and took out the still extremely hot thermos that warmed his freezing hands. He poured himself a cup of mabel juice and took a tiny sip, it warmed him straight to the bones. He took out a sandwhich and began munching out on it. He decided to head to the multibear's cave to see if they knew anything.

Once he finished his lunch dipper had packed up and began heading East for the mountain. It took Dipper probably two hours to reach the multibear's cave and he was greated by a tired bear, and a warm blanket. A nearly collasped from exhaustion and the bitter cold when he made it up here. The multibear was kind enough to let him stay and rest for a small while.  
It was a long time before Dipper awoke, feeling warm and refreshed. That was when the multibear began to ask him questions.  
"So what brings you here Dipper?"  
Dipper smiled at the multibear when he remembered when they had first met."I'm searching for the cause of this Snowstorm."  
Multibear frowned when they had heard this and it didn't go unnocticed, when Dipper shot them a confused look.  
"Listen to me Dipper. Turn around now while you still can, there is something lurking in those woods and whatever it is, it's powerful. It had nearly killed two manotaurs and their leader, whatever it is. It scared them enough to actually come to me and warn me about it. I also heard that tourists were going missing. Whatever is out there is dangerous, and intelligent."  
"Thank you for the warning, but this snowstorm needs to be stopped."  
"Please Dipper, be careful."  
"Thanks again Multibear, for everything."  
The multibear nodded and watched as Dipper left. 

Dipper had quickly noticed it was evening and begun it trek north to head into the deeper parts of the forest. As Dipper was about an hour into the forest he heard a faint sound. It had called again and it was closer and Dipper heard faintly, and it made his blood run cold.  
"Dipper! Where are you?"  
He ran towards the voice in a heavy panic. His thoughts a jumbled mess all based on the question of what in the right mind was Mabel doing here. He shoved the thought back to his as he franctically searched for his twin sister.  
"Mabel! Where are you?!"  
He turned looking for the source of the voice.  
"Over here!"  
Something about that sentence and the fact the voice was even farther had sent of warning flags, but they were all ignored. He blindly ran after his sister, and his pace even quickened when he heard her scream.  
"Mabel!"  
"I'm okay, I just tripped on a tree branch, I think I twisted my ankle."  
"I'm coming so stay put."  
"Okay."  
As Dipper walked in the direction he heard Mabel. He saw a black outline in the snow and ran to it thinking it was his sister until it laughed. It laugh a laugh that sounded to evil for Mabel.  
"You stupid boy, thinking I was actually your sister."  
Dipper took a step back as the words struck him, the voice still sounded like Mabel's which made him even more nervous. Years of monster hunting never prepared him for this.  
"What are you?"  
Dipper refused to sound scared in front of the creature in front of him. The creature began to walk towards him and the stench of death hit him like a brick. The creature was thin and almost looked starved but the blood on it said otherwise. Dipper shivered when he locked eyes with it. He saw the look of insatiable hunger and that sent shivers down his spine.  
"I am your death  
Dipper turned and ran like his life depeneded on it, which it did. He stopped when he saw there was another one in front him. Claws raked against his chest as he slid under it. He noticed two more on his tail and ran for the bridge hoping for them to escape there. He noticed that the darker it got the better they were at tracking him down. Night had just fallen. 

Dipper ran through the dark forest, night had fallen a long ago, making it hard for him to see. Not that the snow storm had made it any better. He finally made it to the edge of the forest and much to his horror he had been cornered. He had let them heard him to the cliff. His only saving grace had disappeared before his eyes. He quickly grabbed his journal and flipped through the pages until he stopped on the page he was looking for. He felt himself grew nauseous as he read through the page.  
WENDIGOS  
These creatures are known for their starved looking appearance and are rumored to have a heart of pure ice that is visibly pumping freezing blood through its veins. These creatures also hunt in the winter months and stalk their victims patiently and silently, waiting for the opportune moment to feast on fresh human flesh, trying to calm its insatiable hunger. The most chilling thing about these creatures is it is said that they were once humans who had turned to cannibalism to survive starvation.  
They are also rumored to be able to cause storms, mimic voices and if they are powerful, summon beasts to their aid. Not only do they hunt well in the day, but they hunt their best at night. The only way to kill is with fire or a silver blade.  
Dipper lunged for the leader only to be pushed back to the edge of the cliff and held the fresh claw marks on your cheek.  
"Your blood is so delicious boy."  
The Wendigo said still using Mabel's voice as it licked the blood of its claws. They were tormenting him and even in what could be his final moments. Dipper was starting to get cold from the storm and dizzy from his wounds. He felt tired and he barely had the energy to lift his head at the leader.  
Dipper tried to get at least one kick in but it ended up in getting ankle twisted which caused Dipper to scream. 

A flash of surging blue fire had killed one of the Wendigos and they all turned to look at the newcomer. Dipper had closed his eyes and relied on his hearing currently. Dipper cried with relief when he heard a familiar voice..  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? It looks like you tried to break my belongings. That just won't do, it looks like I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for harming my Pinetree, but I don't want the kid to see this so, I'm going to spare you which the reason why I made an example of your friend. Also never come back, if you do there will be consequences."  
The Wendigo stared for a minute weighing its options and with a huff it just left, just as the other two did.  
Bill turned to Dipper and looked genuinely worried for him. Bill looked to the now barely conscious boy and gently picked him up.  
"Let's get you home."  
"Thank you Bill."  
The two disappeared into the woods with the snowstorm finally stopping as they headed for home.


End file.
